Aquel rostro sin emoción
by Zarite
Summary: /Drable/ Fran&Haru. Por que ese rostro sin emoción para Haru significaba mucho más de lo que imagino.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

_

* * *

_

**A**quel rostro sin emoción.

* * *

Vuelve a mirarlo fijamente, sus pupilas, las pequeñas y adorables marcas en sus ojos, las pestañas, esos labios que nunca dieron una sonrisa.

Haru se levanta un poco de su silla y le clava su mirada suspicaz al miembro de la familia de los Varia, por qué, para ella los Varia eran una familia. Y cada uno tenía un papel importante en él.

Fran, el niño le devuelve la mirada y parece que le tiemblan los labios, Haru mira esperanzadora, esperando una sonrisa. Pero él habla.

"—Buenos días, Haru-san—." sus labios paran de temblar cuando terminó de pronunciar el saludo. Haru asiente y se hunde en la silla, mirándolo, clavando sus ojos en él, preguntándose, cuándo, por qué y dónde el niño perdió la expresión en su rostro.

Se levanta la sesión que hizo Tsuna en la mansión Vongola. Ella se levanta y gira sobre sus tacones, llamando la atención de algunos, su vestido negro con encaje vuela a cada paso y su cabellera corta seduce a los guardaespaldas de Tsunayoshi. Miura sonríe un poco cuando ve a Lambo en el jardín, de reojo clava por última vez la mirada en Fran. Aquel niño que no da ninguna expresión en el rostro.

_Dos años después._

Se cruza las piernas y la raja de su vestido hace ver sus piernas. Gokudera que le chista la lengua por mostrar las piernas se sonroja después de clavar sus ojos verdes en sus muslos. Yamamoto sonríe alegremente y Ryohei esta demasiado concentrado en un papel que ella no alcanzó a ver. Lambo, aquel que para ella seria como un hijo, un hermano y mejor amigo no estaba, Haru se alegro ligeramente, no lo quería cerca con los demás mafiosos. Curvo los labios cuando miro a Tsunayoshi.

"—Buenos días, esperamos que vuestra estancia en la mansión Vongola sea de vuestro agrado—." murmuró Tsuna, los demás asintieron y sonrieron, tal vez socarronamente o con ironía, eso no importó en esos momentos. La charla empezó cuando Tsuna pidió amablemente que ella saliera. Haru frunció el ceño y casi con indignación salió del salón-recepción.

Llevaba años con Tsuna, había comprobado sus cambios, tantos como físicamente y emocionalmente, lo había visto caer para luego levantarse, lo había visto llorar, sufrir, renegar y a veces maldecir entre dientes apretados, lo había visto de muchas facetas, pero ahora quería que se vaya.

Haru quería saber lo que pasaba, no por algo había dejado toda su vida pacifica para estar con él, con sus amigos, su _familia_.

Se inclino en la pared de cemento de la mansión, viendo detenidamente las manchas, la luz artificial del pasillo, algo con qué entretenerse. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los de él.

Giro un poco la cabeza, demasiada sorprendida. Dios pasos lentos hacia él.

"—Fran-kun—." saludó. Fran giro su cabeza y clavo ese rostro inexpresivo en los ojos de la mujer, le saludo con algo de aburrimiento y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo. "—Hacia dos años que no nos veíamos—."

"—Hn—."

Miura sonrió con ligereza. Ese rostro sin emoción vuelve a clavarse en su cerebro, como púas punzantes, llevando dolor a alguna parte que ella no conocía. Algo oculto tras los ojos de Fran, algo invisible a sus ojos, algo grande y zambullido.

Haru siente que sus piernas tiemblan, una imagen, no, dos.

Vuelan contra reloj en su cabeza, ella esta abrazando algo en sus brazos, algo pequeño como un niño, el pelo de color raro, un gorro de rana...

Haru abre los ojos y ve como Fran inclina la cabeza, sus ojos parecen apagarse más en su presencia.

Se agarra la sien con los dedos, se acaricia la cabeza, y se inclina hasta tocar con sus labios la frente de Fran.

"—Ayudame—." suplica, Fran le mira sin emoción. Haru siente la cabeza más pesada y dolorosa, le cuesta pensar. La siguiente imagen se clava en sus pupilas, ella besando las mejillas del niño, él sonriendo un poco, se le nota sus hoyuelos en las mejillas, también el pequeño carmín que cubre sus mejillas.

Respira aceleradamente, clava sus ojos lagrimosos al niño. La tercera imagen que llega a su cabeza hace estallar un grito en la mansión.

Todos salen del salón-recepción. Haru escucha los gritos de sus amigos y ve la espada que tiene Yamamoto en la garganta de Fran. Intenta hablar pero la expresión de Fran congela sus sentidos, el niño le mira y parece que esta muerto, sus ojos oscuros y sin nada de emoción, su boca en una linea tensa.

"—¡Para, Yamamoto!—" suplica llorando, coge la mano del samurai y le clava sus uñas, se arrastra donde está el niño. Le llama, él le mira, se mueve, pero no tiene emoción. No tiene nada de humano.

Un muñeco vacío, un títere, un cascarón humano...una _ilusión_.

Su corazón bombea mientras le coge los dedos con la punta de sus mano, le grita.

"—¡Fran!—"

Con furia en la mirada reprocha a Tsuna.

"—¡Tú lo sabías!—" gime entre lágrimas, el décimo parece dudar y luego asiente, lo sabe. Lo sabe y Haru se siente traicionada por su _familia_.

Gira, el mundo gira a su alrededor. Los gritos, las lágrimas, el niño, esos ojos. Esa imagen.

_Ocho años después._

Haru se sienta en la silla de la cafetería, pide un café bien cargado, sus cabellos negros, sin embargo un mechón de su antiguo pelo se refleja en algunas secciones. Sus oscuras y grandes ojeras.

De soslayo ve como los Varia están a lado suyo, no detectan su presencia, y si lo hicieron ya nada importaba.

Miura siente la presión de la pistola en su muslo, siente la frialdad. Se congela unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y apuntar con su arma al príncipe de los Varia. Aquel sujeto rubio con su enfermiza risa.

Los gritos estallan y los cuchillos vuelan. Y en su mente después de tanto tiempo la última imagen queda grabada en todo su ser.

_Fran le besa la mejilla mientras con su mano acuna su cuerpo con el suyo, y aquel rostro que nunca más mostró emoción alguna esos años atrás a ella, cambiaron para dar una cara sonriente y feliz, y detrás de esa pareja de enamorados se distingue dos sombras oscuras, Mukuro y Belphegor. _

Que amor más enfermizo podría ver en la mafia...

* * *

N/A. ¿Kya? XD Sincermante, necesito mi ordenador para hacer más historias crak's, en el mundo de KHR, como veréis, o casi ya no me veréis, estoy desapareciendo poco a poco de , lo que pasa es que mi ordenador ahora sí murió, y no me gusta para nada hacer mis historias _crak's-del-bueno-con-una-loca-lúnatica-como-escritora, _en otros ordenadores, llego a sentirme reprimida cuando lo hago en otros, así que disculpad si no subo nada de continuaciones y eso.

Ah, y quería dejar una cosa clara. Veréis, aquí hay dos parejas, la de Bel y Fran, ya qué el príncipe ama a su manera a la rana, pero como él estaba con Haru cof cof, se alió con Mukuro, que a su vez tenía cierta atracción por Haru, que esté a su vez utilizo todo su poder, véase, ilusiones con Fran, para acabar el _romance_. ¿Y qué pinta Tsuna? No podéis negarme que da más morbillo así, ¿Eh? XD Haru al final se ve traicionada, dolida, y vacía.

Creo que nada más, en fin, saludos. Y, coño, un R&R no cuesta nada, pero dejando algo con lo que subir el animo al autor (?)


End file.
